


Aquamarine

by Celestos (Seruspica)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, M/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruspica/pseuds/Celestos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble, based on a request. In the aftermath of the graduation party, lost in thought and the depths of a lake. Can be seen as platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectPacifist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/gifts).



Asuka was no longer there by the time he looked back at Johan. He had moved, coming closer to the edge of the lake, almost close enough to dip his foot in, though his shoes were still on.

Johan was looking out, far beyond the edge of the lake, where forest met shore. They could hear nothing but birds. The party had been left out far behind them, and even with the excitement of graduation upon them, any shouts were drowned out by the wind; by the silence. There was no telling what Johan was seeing.

Only a shadow, he thought. Only some animal, or the sway of the trees.

It was going to be silly, to waste time on something so trivial, yet he found himself wondering. Johan was in a world of his own; beginning to smile, enjoying the silence.

A faint breeze ruffled the forest. A bird, in silence, flew overhead.

“What are you looking at?” O’Brien asked, uncertain if there was anything there at all.

Johan didn’t move, still gazing around at his piece of the world. Across and below, the lake shone with light. In its depths, a few ripples dancing, a perfect full moon mirrored itself. “It’s just pretty, I guess. It kind of reminds me of home.”

_Home?_

To O’Brien, ‘home’ was a strange thing. His home was wherever. Home was anywhere, nowhere, everywhere, somewhere. He’d lost ‘home’, and learned to regain it. He’d learned to pick himself off the ground and move on. Just like the past, after this, he’d brush off the dirt from his boots and keep walking.

He thought of the other boy’s homeland. He thought of far lakes. He’d seen little beyond his homeland, Domino and the Academy.

_You have to see it, one day._

In his gaze, in the clench of his hands on the grass, and the serenity of his smile as another breeze blew, O’Brien could see it: Johan was longing for some place of his own.

Johan was so unlike himself, O’Brien reflected. Where he longed for the heat of tension and fire, Johan was cool - soft and as steady as water.

_He seems so happy._

He’d not seen such content from something so simple - and yet, here he was, running his palms through a sea of grass-blades, simply satisfied from the feel of the wind in his hair. Like the water itself, thick locks seemed to ripple. Light eyes were dark in the night.

There was something so serene, so calming about him; and yet, he wasn’t quite sure what to say next, or why. They would be parting ways soon, never to see one another again, and perhaps that would be for the best. He had been lucky to live out the hell of the dark world; Johan had been luckier to never have died.

Even so, there was the fire. The passion of battle, the tethers that tied him to those he had fought with. He had won the war, in the end. They all had.

_Do I want to forget, or remember?_

He decided that night. He never forgot the shine in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> No rhyme, no reason. Just requested on Tumblr by imperfectPacifist, who gave me a few words and I chose one. This ship needs more appreciation.


End file.
